The present invention relates to a method of effectively performing a feed operation for a continuous paper and a printing apparatus for practicing the method.
In a conventional printing apparatus, reverse paper feed is only performed as demand, or can not be performed past the top of a page. This is because managing the number of lines from a top line of a continuous paper such as a fanfold paper to a current printing line is not performed, or because it is performed only in reference to the top of each page during printing, and limited to a page being currently printed. In the former case, when a reverse paper feed operation which exceeds the top line of the page must be performed during printing on a fanfold paper, it is performed regardless of the top line of any page. As a result, the top line of the fanfold paper, i.e., the top line of the first page of the fanfold paper is not checked. Therefore, when a reverse paper feed request is supplied, the fanfold paper is reverse fed past its top line, and is thereby released from the printing apparatus.